The Keyblade War - Total Madness!
by Mastermind Enoshima Alicia
Summary: What happens when you take three friends - A mastermind, a Dual Keyblade Wielder, and a SHSL Pokemon Trainer/Mastermind in Training -, give them their own Keyblades, and put the three of them in a random arena? A free for all Keyblade battle. Who will win? Who will lose? Stay tuned!
1. Round 1 - Free For All!

In an arena somewhere stood three figures: two males and a female. The first figure had blue eyes and brown hair while wearing a black shirt, grey pants, and tennis shoes. He wielded the Keyblades Oblivion and Oathkeeper and was also a dual Keyblade Wielder. His name was Nan.

The second figure had on a gray thermal shirt under a red and navy blue striped hoodie, black athletic pants and gray and blue sneakers. He wields the Keyblade: The Weapon Triangle. His name? Flash.

The final figure has brown skin, black and white hair down, and red eyes while wearing a Danganronpa t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black/white/red hightop sneakers along black glasses. She wields the Monokuma Keyblade. Her name was Alicia aka Mastermind.

The three Keyblade wielders got in place and all looked at each other. Flash was grinning, gripping his Keyblade tightly. "Awesome.", he said. Nan cracked his head and pops it back, saying "You guys...won't stand a chance." Alicia looked at the two boys front of her, grinning. She then said "You boys won't stand a chance against me." as she cracked her knuckles.

Nan gets into a battle position and says "Oh, we'll see about that." Alicia laughs madly, gets into a defensive position and says "May the odds be in your favor."

The battle starts off with Nan running towards Alicia and does Sonic Blade. Alicia dodges Nan's attack. "BLIZZAGA!" She yelled, using it on Nan. But Nan quickly dodges out of the way and uses Ragnarock. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He yelled.

Alicia grins. "STOPZA!" She yells, using it on Nan. "_Crud…_" Nan thought. Alicia then uses Blizzaga on Nan and he said "YOOOOOW! _When is that pesky Stopza gonna wear off?_"

"One moment." Flash said and uses Magnega on Nan. "GET OVER HERE!" He said. Nan uses Curaga, looks at Flash and says "Thanks" while aiming Oathkeeper at Alicia. "FIRAGA!" The fire attack came at Alicia but she used Reflega to reflect the attack. Nan then uses Thundaga to block the attack Alicia reflected. "How about two against one? Much easier.", Alicia said, laughing and grinning evilly. She used Stopza on both Nan and Flash.

Nan gets frozen again. _"Oh for crying!" _Flash however dodges the attack. "AERO!" He yelled, using it on Alicia. Alicia then blocks Flash's attack with Blizzaga as the Stopza was wearing off on Nan. "AEROGA!" She said, using it on Nan and he gets hit.

"Oh...you son of a…" Nan said, running towards Alicia with both Keyblades in hand and uses Strike Raid. Flash uses Magnega on Alicia, yelling "COME HERE!" But Alicia blocks it with Thundaga. She then yells "FIRAGA!", using that attack on both boys. Flash was using Reflega to block any incoming attacks while Nan's Keyblades return and he uses Reflega. Alicia gets hit by his attack and uses Curaga. "STOPZA!" She yelled, using it on Nan and Flash.

"_I think you're having too much fun with Stopza…"_ Nan thought while Flash was still using Reflega frozen in place. Alicia then attacks the two boys with Blizzaga as Stopza wears off for both of them. Nan barely dodge rolls out of the way, uses Strike Raid with Oblivion and the uses Triple Firaga with Oathkeeper while Flash uses Triple Firaga on both Nan and Alicia. "DEFEND!" Nan yelled, using Reflega first and then uses Graviga.

Alicia then blocks with Reflega but then Nan runs towards Alicia and uses Sonic Blade again. Flash hits the ground and says "I don't think my organs don't like this Graviga one bit." He was still able to battle. "STOPZA!" Alicia yelled as Nan was about to use Ars Arcanum. _"Yep, she's loving it..." _He thought while still frozen.

Flash avoids the Stopza and uses Magnega on Nan, yelling "GET OVER HERE!" Nan gets pulled over to Flash and quickly retaliates with a Firaga to Flash's face. "BEGONE!" He yells and uses Aerial Slam on him. "I was trying to help!' Flash said, getting knocked the hell out. Nan looks at Flash and stated "Says the guy who tried to hit me by a Firaga." before turning to Alicia.

Alicia looks at Nan and says in her Bayonetta voice "Come on." while getting ready to attack. "Now it's my turn to turn the tables!" Nan said, smirking. "STOPZA!" He attacked Alicia with that. _"FUCKING HELL…" _Alicia thought. "I got ya now!" Nan said, running towards her and quickly uses Ars Arcanum. Then when he's done, he used Blizzaga Pursuit on Alicia as well.

Alicia was almost KO'd but uses Curaga to heal herself. "Yeah, right." She said. "Well played." Nan said, doing the 'Come at me' taunt. She then wielded her other Keyblade - the Dark Keyblade - and was now a Dual Keyblade wielder just like Nan. "Two can play at this game!" Alicia said, using Triple Blizzaga and Sonic Blast. "Whoa!" Nan said, jumping up in the air and using Thundaga.

Alicia blocks his attack. "TRIPLE BLIZZAGA!" She yelled. Nan then lands on the ground, using Reflega. "Alriiiiight...I never used this but I think it's a good time." Nan said as balloons surrounded him. " BALLOONGA!" He yelled as he slashed the balloons towards Alicia and trust him…...they HURT.

Alicia blocks his attacks using Triple Thundaga. "STOPZA!" She yelled as Nan was frozen in place._ "SON OF A BITCH…" _Nan mentally growled. Alicia then attacks the frozen Dual Keyblade Wielder with Arcs Arcanum, Sonic Blade, Sonic Blast and to finish, Zantetsuken. "Time for the tables to turn in my favor!" She said as the Stopza for Nan wore off.

Nan falls on one knee, saying "You...got to be..." Alicia then chuckled and said "Hm? You gonna admit defeat? Or are you still able to fight?" Nan retaliates, saying "I still got some fight in me left..." using Curaga, then Aerial Slam, followed by Blizzaga Pursuit, then using Strike Raid with both Keyblades and then Triple Firaga.

Alicia blocks and attacks using Zantetsuken twice, Aerial Slam once and Sonic Blade as the finale. "How about now?" She asked the Dual Keyblade Wielder in front of her. Nan was panting, raising Oathkeeper and Oblivion to use Curaga...but they fall out of his hands. "...Alright….you win…" He said, falling on his back.

"The was awesome." Alicia said, using Curaga on the two fallen boys. Nan was like 'even though i'm cured, i'm still on my back, looking at the clouds'. Flash then said "Someone likes using the Stopza a little too much…" Alicia looks at Flash and says "It's fun using Stopza!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>This took me 2 days….to type. XD Anyway, this fanfic is dedicated to Nan the Keyblade Master and flashfire912 (These guys are awesome to hang out with and battle with, too! XD). So please go check these guys out, it would make me happy as well as Nan and Flash. :D<strong>_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Alicia. Nan belongs to Nan the Keyblade Master and Flash belongs to flashfire912. And I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

_**And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland", "The College Life of Mutual Killing" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**_


	2. Round 2 - Alicia VS Nan I

_**A/N: Hey guys and welcome back! So this time, it's Alicia/Mastermind (Myself) and Nan (Nan the Keyblade Master) duking it out this time. And trust me...we both were not holding back. **_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Alicia. Nan belongs to Nan the Keyblade Master, Flash belongs to flashfire912 and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

><p>In the same arena as before, Flash was in the stands. "I'm just gonna chill and watch this battle go down." He said.<p>

But then, Nan poofs inside the arena with the Ultima and Metal Chocobo Keyblades out. "Alicia! You wanted round two, right? Show yourself." He said, getting serious.

Alicia comes out of the shadows wearing all black and pulls out the Monokuma and Dark Keyblades. "Correct." She grinned evilly.

He turns around and glares. "You don't scare me one bit." He said. "I could say the same." She said, glaring back and her eyes are glowing black. Nan gets into battle position while Alicia gets ready. "Ready to get your ass kicked?" She said, smirking evilly. However, Nan smirks back and says "I'm ready...but the question is... are YOU ready to get your ass kicked?" Alicia looked at him. "If that's a risk, I'm wiling to take..." she said, catching a lollipop out of nowhere and eats it. "Then hell yeah." She added. Flash decided that he's gonna ref this battle. "Begin!" He says.

_**~Battle Theme: Bayonetta 2 OST — Tomorrrow is Mine~**_

"Bring it!" Alicia said, taunting Nan. _"Knowing you... you're going to start the battle with Stopza... Sooo..." He thought._ He then yelled "STOPZA!", using it on Alicia. She grinned evilly and said _"Incorrect move, little one." _Nan was surprised. _"What the?" _He thought.

Stopza finally wore off on Alicia. "You really thought I was going to use Stopza, right?" She said, laughing. "Well..uh...knowing you? Probably..." He said. _"That's what I get for being cocky there... but can't blame myself for trying to figure her out... So maybe..." _He thought. "GRAVIGA!" He yells, then runs over to Alicia after using Graviga and using Triple Firaga, Sonic Blast, Aerial Slam and then finishing off the combo with Eruption, then jumps back. _"Hmm..."_ He thought again.

However, Alciia had disppeared and then reappears behind him. "Yo!" She yelled, attacking him with Triple Firiga and Triple Blizzaga. Nan quickly recovers from that attack._"Disappearing? Oh you son of a bitch..." _He thought. "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He yelled, using Ragnarock. "Come on, little one." Alica said getting defensive.

"Alright... time to get crazy..." He said, glowing, and then transforms. His hair has turned red, eyes are red, clothes are red and even his shoes are red. He now has Two Become One and Fenrir. "VALOR FORM, BABY!" He yelled, runs towards Alicia and slashing all around, then using Aerial Slam, and while in the air, using Thundaga, and then using Ars Arcanum.

Alicia then whistles from above, having summoned the infernal demon Malphas' wings. "Yo, up here!" She yelled, attacking Nan using Triple Blizzaga and Firaga, Arcs Arcanum four times and uses Stopza. _"OH FOR THE LOVE OF..." _He said.

Alicia then smirks as Stopza wears off on Nan. "Like I said, are you ready to get YOUR ass kicked?" She said, attacking him again, using Ars Arcanum, Triple Firaga and Blizzaga, Strike Raid, Sonic Blade, Aerial Slam and Zantetsuken four times. To finish, she used Blizzaga Pursuit twice. Nan quickly using Curaga like three times, then says "I'm getting warmed up..." He then uses Triple Firaga, Sonic Blade, Zantetsuken, Ragnarock, Aerial Slam, Ars Arcanum five times and to finish off the combo, Eruption to attack Alicia with. _"Man...she wasn't kidding..."_ He thought.

Alicia blocks using Reflega and lands the ground, wings still on her back. "I was already warmed up to begin with. As soon as I'm done with you, I gotta fight Flash." She said, before talking in her Bayonetta voice. "Bring it, little one."

Nan then attacks using Zantetsuken and Sonic Blade on Alicia, but she blocks using Reflega. "That all you got?" She said. Nan smirks. "STOPZA!" He yells, then attacks using Sonic Blade, Triple Firaga, Triple Blizzaga, Strike Raid, Ragnarock and then Zantetsuken to finish it off.

Alicia disappears as Stopza wears off. "Wrong move, love." She said, appearing behind him and attacks with Sonic Blade five times. Nan yells in pain and just falls on one knee. "Okay...I guess I got cocky...big time... I think I need to train more..." He said. "So you admit defeat, then?" Alicia said.

If I say no, i'd end up getting killed..." He says, getting up, using Curaga. "Just you watch... one of these days, I will wipe the floor with you. Watch out." He added, quickly teleporting away. "Try me." She said, grinning evilly and disappearing back into the shadows.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So the score stands at this:<strong>_

_**Alicia: 2**_

_**Nan: 0**_

_**Flash: 0**_

_**Flash and Nan need some serious training...before they fight. XD And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland", "The College Life of Mutual Killing" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**_


	3. Round 3 - Nan VS Flash I

_**A/N: I personally have been waiting for this fight ever since I started the fanfic. XD So anyway, disclaimer is still the same as always: **__**I only own my OC, Alicia. Nan belongs to Nan the Keyblade Master, Flash belongs to flashfire912 and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

><p>In the same arena as before, Flash teleports in there, dual wielding his usual Keyblade, Weapons Triangle and a new Keyblade of his - Edge of Time. Unfortunately, Mastermind couldn't be there to enjoy the fight because she was busy doing mastermind things…<p>

_**~Battle Theme: Strike Back - We as Human~**_

Nan then teleports in there with Master Oathkeeper and Radiant Smasher. "A friend let me have these for a little bit. Now…" He said, getting into a battle position. "I get first move then! Lemme show you the power of my new keyblade, Edge of Time!" Flash said, leading off with Magnega. "COME HERE!" He added, using that and also uses Aero to launch himself in the air, then use Thundaga on Nan.

"Hello!" Nan yells, doing a backflip and pointing Master Oathkeeper at Flash. "FIRAGA!" He yelled, using Firaga on Flash. Flash then uses Stopza on the Firaga. "Yup, this be based off the Pokemon Dialga. Now...Graviga!" He said, using it to pin Nan to the ground. Nan falls on one knee, feeling the effects of Graviga. "Oh very clever…" He said, getting up. "However…" He added, switches to Radiant Smasher with a smirk on his face. "Let's see how you like this." Nan said, running towards Flash, then jumping up and slashes him away, and since the blade is the Ragnell, the hits on that thing is pretty hard…

Flash just rolls out of the way. "Yeah, how about no." He said, using Triple Firaga at close range on Nan. Nan, however, blocks, and then counters with a very nasty slash, then using Aerial Slam. Flash blocks the slash, then dives out of the way for Aerial Slam. He then uses Aero to get up in the air, then uses Stopza on Nan. "Time to tip the scales!" He yelled, using Strike Raid in a dive-bomb fashion.

Nan gets up and uses Curaga. " GRAVIGA!" He said, then runs to Flash and then uses Aerial Slam again...and does it Ike's Final Smash style. "GREAT...AETHER!" Flash was defeated. "That was easy." Nan said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: So Nan won this fight. XD I really thought that these boys needed more training. But when I saw the fight…...these two almost stepped up their game. So the score stands at this:**_

_**Alicia: 2**_

_**Nan: 1**_

_**Flash: 0**_

_**And next time, I will be fighting against Flash. So who will win in the next match: Mastermind (Myself/Alicia) or the Mastermind in Training (Flash)? Stay tuned for more! **__**And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland", "The College Life of Mutual Killing" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**_


	4. Round 4 - Flash VS Alicia I

_**A/N: Hello and welcome back to the battle! Now this time it's Flash (Mastermind In Training) VS Mastermind/Alicia (Mastermind)! And trust us….shit went down!**__** X**__**D So anyway, disclaimer is still the same as always: I only own my OC, Alicia. Nan belongs to Nan the Keyblade Master, Flash belongs to flashfire912 and I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

><p>In the same arena, Flash comes in playing Drown by Theory of a Deadman. "This better be worth my time…" He said, summoning Edge of Time and Weapons Triangle. Alicia the appears from the shadows, wielding both of her Keyblades. "It's about to be one hell of a good time.." She said, grinning evilly. Flash's eye twitches. "I have enough crap to deal with in my life Alicia...from homework, to RP life, to even my half-arsed job of narrating...I have a lot of pent up aggression in me. One would comment that I have unhealthy amounts of stress, it's no wonder that I haven't broken out in hives yet." He said. "Oh trust me, I know how you feel. But now you can just let it all out." Alicia said, smirking.<p>

"I have a feeling Dialga is not going to be happy with you, distortion of time and all that jazz, just so you can win." Flash started, sighing. "And so you can keep your top spot on the leaderboard…" He added. "Maybe, Maybe not." The mastermind said, chuckling. "Oh, I don't think. I _know_." He said, his grip on his Keyblades tightens. "Humor me, Alicia. If you can refrain from using Stopza this battle, I'll do the same. Cross me on that promise, I'll cordially call you out for hacks."

"Alright then. Both of us can't use Stopza for this battle. Is that clear?" She said, grinning. Flash nods. "That's the plan. Now...in the famous words of Kratos from God of War, 'You! Will not live to see the end of this day!'" He said, using Aero to launch himself in the air and uses Thundaga twice.

_**~Battle Theme: Fury of the Storm - Dragonforce~**_

Alicia blocks using Reflega. "In the despair inducing words of Monokuma: 'Let's give everything we got!'" She said, jumping up in the air and uses Zantetsuken and Sonic Blade ten times. Flash didges and uses Magnega. "And in the words of Scorpion Hanzo, 'GET OVER HERE!'" He yelled, using Triple Firaga as Alicia got over there to where he is. Alicia gets burned a little. "In my famous words: 'If I die like a mastermind, then I'll die happily like a mastermind. And that will never change.'" She said, slashing at Flash rapidly.

Flash parries her slashes and counters attacks with a slash or two of his own. "I'm impressed on how you're stepped up your game!" Alicia yelled, blocking and dodging. "Part of that is thanks to the pressure of needing a win to redeem myself." Flash said, dodging and using Graviga then Strike Raid. Alicia then rolls out of the way.

"You're doing well, Alicia. :)" Flash said. Alicia grins. "I could say the same." She said. "So….shall we proceed?" He said, getting in a fighting stance. "We shall but first…" She said, snapping her fingers and is currently wearing her Monokuma ringleader circus outfit with the black ringleader boots and the black fingerless gloves. "I had to get serious." She added, getting in a fighting stance. "You look like you wanna win. All the more fun!" The mastermind in training said. "Yeah right! Bring it, Mastermind in Training!" Mastermind replied, taunting him.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place!" He said, using Magnega. "COME HERE" He yelled, following up with Triple Firaga and Strike Raid. Alicia blocks with Reflega twice. "'Places, places, get in your places!'" She sang, attacking with Balloonga and Triple Blizzaga/Firaga twenty times, then launches herself up in the air with Aero. "'D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees. (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees).'"

"Bullet Heaven!" Flash yelled, using Aerio to get in the air to dodge her attack, then charges at Alicia with Strike Raid, and then using Graviga to bring her back to the ground. "Oh!" Alicia said, getting pinned to the ground. "That's how you want to play!" She added. "I see you're taking the Bullet Heaven approach." He said, scoffing but laughs after. "Predictable." He added and decides to use Graviga again, following up with two Thundaga attacks.

Alicia blocks with Reflega. "Yeah right." She says, using Aero and launches herself up in the air. "Time to get serious!" She added, coming down towards Flash, starts slashing at him furiously and then attacks him with Sonic Blade twelve times. Flash blocks with his own Keyblades and counters with a kick but then one Sonic Blade tore into his clothes. Mastermind does a backflip, dodging his kick and whistles.

"Oh, so now you playing hard to get?" Flash said, getting in a defending stance. "Flash, my boy…I always play hard to get." She said, taunting him. "Come on." She added. "Ladies first." Flash said, winking at her. "Don't tease me." Alicia said, charging at him using Triple Firaga and Triple Blizzaga six times. Flash straight up throws up Reflega and stands his ground. "I'm impressed. I can't believed I challenged you. It just makes me want to go into despair and actually go furiously dangerous on you." The mastermind said, giggling which caused Flash to sweatdrop. "Uh, I think you're pulling out all the stops. But that's just me." Flash replied.

"You're doing the same as well." Alicia said, grinning. "It's only human nature, my Mastermind. Now,be blown away by my talents. Aeroga, baby!" Flash yelled, using Aeroga. "Yeah right!' Alicia replied, blocking with Reflega. "Zantetsuken!" She added, attacking Flash with it. Flash barely dodges the attacks and uses Firaga up close. Mastermind gets hit and thrown back a couple of feet back. "Really?" She said. "Didn't I just say we both wanna win?" Flash said, using Graviga.

"Maybe you did…" Mastermind said, grinning. "Maybe you didn't." She added, using Aeroga and Triple Firaga/Blizzaga. Flash is caught in the vortex and is then thrown at Alicia. "And you sure said it!' He yelled. Alicia sidesteps out of the way. "I did not!" She replied. Flash hits the ground and then slowly gets up. "I thought you just did so by making that." He said, pointing at the aftermath of the Aeroga/Triple Blizzaga/Triple Firaga vortex. Mastermind just sweatdropped. "But, a clever tactic, nonetheless." He added. "You're welcome." Alicia replied. Flash finally desummons his Keyblades and huggles Mastermind. "Call it a tie?" He asked. Mastermind puts her Keyblades away and huggles Flash back. "Tie. I mean we both put up a very good fight." She said. "That I can agree with. ;)" Flash said. Mastermind smiled. "Same here. Now you, me and Nan could have fun and by fun, I mean pranking each other using pur Keyblades." She said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Me and Flash duked it out, just had like a curbstomp battle and the fight ended up being a tie. So the score stands at this:**_

_**Alicia: 3**_

_**Nan: 1**_

_**Flash: 1**_

_**And next time, what happens when the three friends decide to cause mischief on each other? Stay tuned for more! And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland", "The College Life of Mutual Killing" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**_


	5. Round 5 - Free For All! II

_**A/N: Here is the second Free For All! It was madness - pure madness. And Mastermind may speak Japanese so I have a translation...XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Alicia. Nan belongs to Nan the Keyblade Master and Flash belongs to flashfire912. And I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**_

* * *

><p>In the same arena as before, Nan teleports in, with two Keyblades out. Yui's Heart and Igneel's Flame. "Alicia! Show yourself!" He says as Flash comes in, wielding his usual two keyblades.<p>

_**~Soundtrack: Collide by Anarchy Club~**_

Mastermind was sitting in the stands, chuckling. Nan turns around, hears Alicia's chuckling. "There you are." He says. "Alright, let's get this thing rolling." Flash says, looking at his girlfriend. "I'll get the music set up." Nan says, turns on a random radio...and it's Wrath of the Reset Bomb. "Aw yeah!"

"Oh god, don't remind me of that..." Flash said, complaining. "Don't be such a baby." Nan counters. "I'm sorry, but would you like it if a Reset Bomb went off somewhere near where you live?" Flash retorts. Nan sighs. "Good point..." He said. Mastermind finally stands up, still chuckling madly. _**"Watashitachiha hajimeru mono to shimasu. Shikashi, saisho ni watashi wa watashi no akuma-tekina katachi ni henkō shite mimashou. (We shall begin. But, first let me change into my demonic form.)"**_ She said, changing into her demonic form. Her demonic form was that she had black wavy tattoos on both her arms and face. Her right eye, however, was her demonic eye. The color was a mix of black and fuchsia. She was wearing the same black dress, but longer, the heels on her boots were pointy, and her hair was floating all over the place. She then summons 2 of her new Keyblades from her collection - Ultimate Mastermind's Infinite Despair. _**"Watashitachiha shōnen-tachi, odorimashou ka? (Shall we dance, boys?)"**_ She said with a grin.

"Wait a minute, since when did she start speaking Japanese?: Nan asked. "Oh she's done this before. SEVERAL. Occasions." Flash said, getting in a defensive stance. "But I get the feeling she'll abuse...that...again." He added. Nan shuddered. "That's going to get interesting..." He said. "No...this is going to suck..." Flash complained again. Mastermind jumps up in the air and attacks with Sonic Blade and Zantetsuken, chuckling. Flash rolls out of the way, deciding to go on the defensive.

Mastermind smirks. "Getting defensive, babe?" She asked. Flash just nods. "Do you really think I have a shot in heck with you in your demon form?" He asked back. "You don't. Nan might." She replied, grinning._ "Babe?" _Nan thought, aiming Yui's Heart at Alicia._ "Steady...Steady..._Firaga!" He yelled, using it on Alicia. Alicia dodges Nan's attack and lands on the other side on the arena in the stands. "Oh really?" She said, chuckling. However, Nan teleports first and then teleports behind Mastermind. "Guess who?" Nan says, teleporting away and is up above her. "THUNDAGA!" He yelled. Flash is just watching the fight. "Apeture Science would be very impressed with your teleporting..." He comments.

Mastermind blocks Nan's attack once more. "You think you have a chance to fight me in my demon form, Nan?" She said, smirking. "I don't think so." She added, attacking with Zantetsuken and Sonic Blade 40 times. "_That's what I said..." _Flash thought. Nan uses Curaga. "I've faced THREE Clubberskulls, several Mimicuties, a couple of Demon Cars, several Reapers, a Polar Bear, SEVERAL Metroids, seven Bulborbs and SEVERAL BOOM STOMPERS IN SMASH RUN! I'm sure I can handle that!" He yelled, using Sonic Blade 50 times and then Ars Arcanum. _"_Oh...I get it! Nan must have been practicing in Smash Run all those times I saw him beat up! That's why he's so good!"__ Flash thought again.

Mastermind uses Reflega, reflecting Nan's attack once more. "I can handle angels and infernal demons. But first, let me change the scenery. This arena is boring." She said, snapping her fingers as all three Keyblade Wielders are now teleported to Mastermind's Arena. "You're welcome." She added, her demonic right eye glowing. In the background, black feathers are falling on the ground which is covered in red rose petals. "Hmm...interesting background change. Trying for a homefield advantage, dear?" Flash says, looking at Alicia. Nan was not even fazed. "Ornes are much more scarier." He said, using Blizzaga.

Alicia nods at Flash. "I am. That's why you don't call me Ultimate Mastermind for nothing!" She said, grinning and blocking Nan's attack. "I've seen much scarier from Slenderman. I think I'm fine here." Flash commented. _"_I think i'll have to use some of my Smash Run abilities when I have the chance...warping was just one of them..."__ Nan thought, using Strike Raid and then following up with Triple Firaga with Igneel's Flame. Mastermind rolls her eyes and blocks. Nan attacks again with Triple Firaga, Blizzaga Pursuit, Thundaga, Ragnarock, Sonic Blade and then 20 Strike Raids. Mastermind blocks with Reflega but Nan blocks the attack back. Mastermind attacks with a Aeroga/Triple Blizzaga/Triple Firaga/Zantetsuken/Sonic Blade/Blizzaga Pursuit/Ars Acanium/Strike Raid/Sonic Blast/Ballonaga vortex. Nan got hit and used Curaga on himself. "Alright...Time to use some Smash Run attacks...METEOR IMPACT!" He yelled, attacking Alicia. However, Mastermind disappeared out of thin air.

Nan was getting ready for it. Mastermind smirks, appearing with 5 clones of herself. However, Nan was smirking back as well. "Time to unleash the move that Greninja taught me..." He said, disappearing. "Night Slash? But that's Greninja's Final Smash...or is he gonna use Shadow Sneak? Who knows?" Flash said. Mastermind and her clones take to the skies, waiting for Nan's attack. Nan reappears, but warps in the air, then using Shadow Sneak, then slashing them down. "Oh, so that's what Greninja taught you? Huh...for a second I thought you were using Night Slash." Flash said, commenting on Nan's attack. All 5 of Mastermind's clones blocks while the real Mastermind disappears again.

"He was offering to teach his Final Smash to me, but I let him have it... didn't want to be using a Final Smash that belongs to someone else, right?" Nan said to Flash. "Heh, I would've done it." Flash said, chuckling a bit. Mastermind reappears but this time, on the ground. "Glad you waited, Nan. She said, smirking. Flash is just playing the waiting game, still in a defending position. "Bring it." Nan said, smirking. "A'ight then." Mastermind replies with a grin, using Stopza 10 times. She then looks at Flash and winks. "I'll deal with you later."

"Can't wait." Flash said, spinning Edge of Time around. _"_Stopza...cheap, but effective."__ He thought. Nan was running towards Alicia. "That ain't gonna work! I built up an immunity to that Stopza crap when I was training in Smash Run! I don't know WHY, but I just did!" He yelled. Alicia smirks. "But I have the upper hand." She said, looking at Flash. "Don't I?" She added, jumping in the air with a grin on her face. "IMPACT LASER!" Nan yells, attacking Alicia. "You do?" Flash asked. Mastermind used Reflega. "Try. Me. Nan." She said, then looking at Flash with a mischievous grin. "Yeah I do" She responded to her boyfriend, snapping her fingers as chains come out of nowhere heading for Nan. "Uh oh." Nan said, warping and then reappears behind Alicia, using Aerial Slam.

Mastermind disappears and then reappears on the other side of the arena while Flash is just watching the chaos. Nan. however, warps above Alicia and uses Blizzaga Pursuit. Alicia smirks and uses Reflega. "Oh really? Let's take this to the next level, shall we?" She said, snapping her fingers and the wind is now blowing. Black lightning appears in the background.

**_~Song Choice: Magia (quattro) - Kalafina~_**

Flash plants his keyblades in the ground to hang on. Nan's eyes started to glow. "You won't stand a CHANCE." He said. Mastermind smirks, laughing. "Oh no. You won't be stand a chance against me." She countered. "We'll see who's victorious." Nan countered back. "It might be me." Alicia said, bragging a bit. "We'll see..." Nan says, smirking. "Bring it." Mastermind says with an evil smirk on her face. "Oh for the love of...JUST FIGHT ALREADY!" Flash yells, getting an anime tic mark on his head.

"METEOR IMPACT!" Nan yells, disappearing and reappears behind Alicia, kicking her in the back. "IMPACT LASER!" Mastermind disappeared out of thin air. _"Wrong move."_ She said, reappearing behind Nan, using Sonic Blade and Sonic Blast from behind 60 times with a kick to the back. Nan gets up and uses Curaga, then Sonic Blade, Ars Arcanum, Sonic Blast, Eruption, Triple Firaga, Aerial Slam...and while he's in the air... "SPINNING BLADES!" He yells as swords surround him and lands on top of Mastermind The spinning swords started to cut Mastermind. However, it was a decoy.

Mastermind smirks. "Still can't catch me..." She teased as the decoy Mastermind fades away in black smoke. Nan growls under his breath and closes his eyes. Mastermind was laughing evilly while Flash works on his Algebra homework while the battle is going on. "We might be here a while." He said. _"_She should be appearing any second now..."__ Nan thought. _"_Aaaaany second now..."__

Mastermind changes out her Keyblades quickly. Nan opens his eyes. "Bring. It." Mastermind said. Nan attacks with Strike Raid, Eruption, Impact Laser, Balloonga, Firaga, Blizzaga Pursuit 5 times and then Sonic Blade over 100 times. "I think we have MP limits...but this is ridiculous." Flash comments, putting his Algebra stuff away. Mastermind disappears. Nan was getting ready for whatever it is. The boys could hear slight demonic laughing echoing through the arena. Mastermind reappears but this time with devil horns and a black aura. "Hmm..." Flash said, looking on. "You don't scare me ONE BIT! BRING IT!" Nan yells, getting ready.

"Alright then. You asked for it." Mastermind said, smiling evilly and summoning Thyme and Parsley from her Keyblade arsenal. "Meet Parsley and Thyme from Bayonetta." She added, attacking with Blizzaga Pursuit while running in the stands of the arena. Nan then uses Reflega and warps to the stands. "There, now we're level." He said, using Triple Firaga. Mastermind then does a backflip, dodging the attack. "Let's get dangerous, shall we?" She said, attacking with Blizzaga Pursuit 100 times and Zantetsuken 80 times.

The Dual Keyblade Wielder was dodging every attack she threw at him. "Yes, we shall!" He yells, using Zantetsuken 120 times and then Ragnarock 70 times. "IMPACT LASER!" He added, using five of them. "Tryna get even?" Mastermind yelled, high above the arena, dodging every attack. But then Nan high jumps and slashes Alicia down. "This time, i'm NOT fooling around.." He said, seriously. Mastermind lands on her feet. "I ain't either." She said. Nan lands to the ground and then attacks with Ars Arcanum 130 times. But as soon as he attacked, Mastermind disappeared out of thin air and then reappears with a powerful kick to the back of Nan's head, doing a backflip, landing in the stands. Nan gets up from the wall he just slammed into and uses Curaga. "Impressive...BUT NOT IMPRESSIVE ENOUGH!" He yelled, disappearing and then reappearing behind Alicia and uses Shadow Sneak. Mastermind disappears and reappears on the other side of the arena. "METEOR IMPACT!" Nan yelled, glaring while attacking. Mastermind blocks the attack with Reflega.

Nan dodges, warping towards Alicia and then kicks her to a wall, using Strike Raid. Mastermind crashes into a wal and gets upl. "Defiant." She said, chuckling. "You are probably the only person that has fought me in a free for all while I'm in my demonic form. That's a first." She said, dusting herself off. "That's because...i'm not holding anything back THIS time." Nan said. Mastermind was smirking and laughing. "Now...let's finish this." Nan said. "Let's." Mastermind replied, getting into a defensive stance. "Bring it."

Nan gets into a defensive stance as well. "Ladies first..." He said. _I may regret that soon, but I don't care..." _He thought. "Smart move." Mastermind said, attacking him with Aeroga and Ballonaga 80 times and Blizzaga Pursuit 95 times. Nan used Reflega and attacked with Triple Firaga and Thundaga 100 times and then Ars Arcanum 115 times. Alicia gets hit a few times and uses Reflega. Nan repels the attack with Reflega as well. "IMPACT LASER!" He yelled, attacking Mastermind.

Mastermind flies into a wall and hits it. "I can't believe I'm going to do this..." She said, desummoning her Keyblades and raising her hands in defeat. "I'm gonna let you win this one." She sighed. "Really? You're not just messing with me, are ya?" Nan said.

"I'm not. Besides..." Mastermind started, changing from her demonic mode back to normal. "...when I'm in demonic form..." She said, coughing. "I exceed my limit. And guess what I did? I exceeded twice my body's limit. Now I would still be standing after a normal battle. But since you and me were fighting..." She added, falling on both of her knees. "I can't stand." Alicia then gets in the stands, ready to watch her boyfriend and Nan duke it out.

Nan, having the same Keyblades out, does a 'come at me' taunt at Flash. "One moment. Let me get some fitting music first." Flash replies.

_**~Soundtrack: The Hell Song by Sum 41~**_

"Better. Now! Shall we dance?" Flash said with a grin. _"_Alright...here's hoping those five nights with Freddy don't fail me now!"__ Flash thought. "Start!" Mastermind said, being the referee of this battle like the boss she is. "Let's dance!" Nan said, using Firaga. Flash swiftly dodges. "Heh. I saw Foxy move faster than that." He said, getting high in the air with Aero while using Thundaga. The dual Keyblade Wielder then uses Reflega and then Blizzaga Pursuit. However, Flash dodges and counters with Triple Firaga. Nan uses Reflega, and then warps, and then uses Aerial Slam with both Keyblades, but as he's in the air after he slashes Flash down..."GIVE ME STRENGTH!" He yells, using Ragnarock. Hey, where did Flash go? "Do you wanna know why I'm so fast, MP abuser?" Flash said, pointing Edge of Time at Nan.

Nan blinks. "No, why?" He asked. "Let's just say that my five nights at Freddy's gave me a lot of training on my reaction time and speed." Flash replied, using Slow on Nan. "Smash Run don't have that training on your reaction time, now does it?" Nan was grumbling. "It only works when an Orne shows up..." He replied. Flash chuckles and uses Graviga to pin Nan to the ground. "Now, time I show why I'm the Ultimate Pokemon Trainer as well! FLAME WHEEL!" He said, using Flame Wheel on Nan.

Nan does a backflip and disappears. Flash scoffs. "So what? I don't need no cameras! I don't need no doors or lights! You won't catch me off guard Nan!" He yelled. Mastermind was recording the battle from her place in the stands. Nan uses Shadow Sneak from behind Flash, but Flash blocks. "Nice try." He says, using Aero to knock Nan back. The dual Keyblade Wielder was knocked back a foot. "_This is going to get interesting..." _He thought. "METEOR IMPACT!"

Flash uses Reflega. "One word, my friend. Problem? AURA SPHERE!" He says, using Aura Sphere. Nan dodges like he was in the matrix. _"_Luckily, I learned more than just Shadow Sneak..."__ Nan thought, pulling out a paintbrush. "Jr had an extra paintbrush!" He said, quickly drawing on the ground and then several boulders come rolling towards Flash. "You ready for Freddy, Nan?" Flash said, using Aero to get into the air, dodging the boulders. "I don't think you'll be ready for Freddy." He added, using Triple Firaga. "I took on MANY enemies in Smash Run, i'm sure I can handle him!"Nan said. _"I hope." _He thought, drawing several Beedrils and they all use Poison Sting. However, Flash uses Firaga to burn through the Poison Stings and also to attack the Beedrills. "You see Nan, Freddy Fazbear is a very crafty robot. He studies your moves for the first few nights as his friends Bonnie, Chica and Foxy go after you. Then he formulates a counter-strategy for your strategy." He said.

"Oh is that so?" Nan inquired. "Yes. And I'm using his strategy to fight you. So, lemme ask you again. Are you SURE you're ready for Freddy?" Flash asked. Nna cracks his knuckles. "Ready for anything." He said. "I doubt it." Flash said, using Aeroga, then adds Firaga to the swirling vortex of wind. Nan uses Reflega and then draws a smoke bomb and then throws it down, covering the whole area...and when it fades...Nan is gone. Flash is not intimidated. Nan suddenly pulls Flash in from the ground. "Surprise!" He said, slashing several times and then jumps out of the ground.

"HUGZ!" The Pokemon Trainer said, huggling Nan, draining his energy and healing Flash's wounds. Nan falls on one knee and uses Curaga. "Why that was a dirty little...IMPACT LASER!" He yells, attacking Flash. Flash then block with Reflega. "You thought a jumpscare would beat me? " Flash says, laughing. "Can't blame a guy for trying, right?" Nan said. _"__Time to up my game..." _He thought. "SPINNING BLADES!"

Flash keeps his distance. "No, no I can't." He said, taking aim. Nan suddenly grabs the blades and throws it towards Flash like a Shuriken. "I've been mastering that ever since my battle with Alicia." He said. Flash dodges and vanishes. _"_Now where did you go?"__ Nan thought. Then suddenly, creepy carnival music plays in the background. _"_What in the world?" __Nan thought again. "JUMPSCARE!" Flash said, quickly stabbing Nan in the back with both keyblades, following with Graviga. "AGH!" Nan yells, falling down to the ground and gets up with one knee. "Son of a..."

"All's fair in love and war, Nan." Flash said. The dual Keyblade Wielder can barely stand on his own two feet. "I-I'm not done...yet..." He said, weakly raising his Keyblades up to use Curaga, but they fall from his hands and falls to the ground, knocked out. "Just be glad I won't stuff you in a suit. Yo! Is there a doctor in the house?"

_~5 minutes later~_

"Taken out by a Fazbear style jumpscare. I tried to warn him...guess he wasn't ready for Freddy after all." Flash said. "Shut up." Nan said, getting up. "Wait...did I just...did I just WIN?" Flash asked. "Yeah, you did." Nan said, getting up and stretching. Flash was just basking in his victory. "I knew training at Fazbear's was just what I needed! Yes!" He said, walking out of the arena. "Yeah yeah... " Nan said, walking away and out of the arena.

Mastermind had finished recording the fight and sat down in the empty arena. She started to chuckle for a bit, then laugh, and finally laughs like the mastermind she is. She grinned madly. "Tsumari, otokonoko tanoshikatta. Watakushijishin, kyūkyoku no shubō-sha: Shikashi, soredewa, watashitachi 3 no ma de saikyō ga daredearu ka o kettei suru tame ni, kono tatakai ni tatte saigo no mono ni narimasu dare ga mite mimashou? Soretomo, hiretsu Nan, kyūkyoku no kīburēdo sōbi-sha ni narimasu. Matawa furasshu, watashi no amai, kichōna bōifurendo, kyūkyoku no pokemontorēnā? (That was fun, boys. However, let's see who will be the last one standing in this battle to determine who is the strongest between us three: myself, the Ultimate Mastermind? Or will it be the sneaky Nan, the Ultimate Keyblade Wielder; or Flash, my sweet, precious boyfriend, the Ultimate Pokemon Trainer?)" She said, her voice echoing. Mastermind then gets up and leaves the arena in a flurry of black rose petals.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2: Well, all three of us duked it out...and it was an all out curbstomp battle. XDSo the score stands at this:**_

_**Alicia: 3**_

_**Nan: 2**_

_**Flash: 2**_

_**And next time, what happens when the three friends decide to cause mischief on each other? Stay tuned for more! And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland", "The College Life of Mutual Killing", "Haunted Houses, Crerepy Dolls, and Keyblades - Flash and Alicia Style!", "Survivor - Pinwheel Forest" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**_


End file.
